1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a recording device, a recording method, and a recording medium.
2. Description of the Related Art
Hitherto, there is known a recording device for recording a sound picked up by a microphone, a sound from a musical instrument being played, or the like. For example, Japanese Patent Application Laid-open No. 2000-214884 discloses a configuration in which a recording state and a pause state are alternatively set each time a record button is pressed. Further, Japanese Patent Application Laid-open No. Hei 09-320148 discloses a configuration in which an index mark is recorded in accordance with an index button in a recording state or a recording pause state.